oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ruins of Binal
The Legend of Binal "Once there was a great underwater kingdom, the Kingdom of Binal. There lived a merciful king, his beautiful queen, their five daughters - each a thing of divine beauty - and finally, their son.. the prince. The king was good to his people and well loved, his family too. The daughters each took their places, their mother raising them to marry into good and noble families.. expanding the kingdom's influence. But the queen and her son had a terrible secret. The prince was not the son of the king, but of a demon. As time went on and the prince grew, he knew that he was different - for all that he looked the same as any other elf... he was not. He came to enjoy inflicting pain upon others and found that he could manipulate their minds as well. He would hurt them.. and they would never remember who did it. Only the queen was aware of this tragic unfolding and she did her best to stop him, but to him it was a game. A game he was good at. When the prince became a man, he killed his father, the king, and seized control of the kingdom. His control would not last though. When their mother pronounced to her daughters the truth and took her own life, his sisters swore vengeance - and vengeance they would have. No one quite knows the details of what happened after that, but the city of Binal was destroyed. The royal family dead, the capital city destroyed, the kingdom fell apart. Now? Only the ruins remain... guarded by a terrible beast." The Ruins of Binal Far beneath the waves of the Sea of Solanik lies the Ruins of Binal - once the capital city of a great sea elf kingdom. It is a dangerous place at best and a fatal place to the unprepared. But to many, the promise of its riches are all too appealing. The city was abandoned in haste and much of its wealth lies undisturbed. There are many reasons for why it has stayed this way, however, and the Guardian known as Niibal, the One of Many Fangs, is only the one of them. When the city was destroyed, many lost their lives and the magic that destroyed it did not let their souls rest peacefully. Here, there are undead, creatures possessed by souls of the city's inhabitants - all of them angry and loathe to let their city be touched by any outsider. The Guardian To any who dare approach the ruins, there is a strange beast that guards the city ruins. The Guardian has been named Niibal, the One of Many Fangs, by those brave enough to venture close enough and escape alive. It is said that before dying, the princesses gave their souls to create wards for the city - that it may never be disturbed again. Niibal was once the pet of the youngest princess, Valoria. Since then, it has grown into a great and terrible thing... as she gave her soul to invest it with everlasting life. Even should an adventuring party defeat the Guardian, it will only return with time. Category:Hongal Places